


Birthday Cake

by Marimimi14



Series: Andrew and Neil Family's Adventures [8]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Adopted Children, Andrew Minyard Loves Neil Josten, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Everest is a good brother, Future Fic, Juniper is a good sister, Kid Fic, M/M, Neil Josten & Andrew Minyard Adopt, Neil Josten loves Andrew Minyard, Neil and Andrew are proud of their kids, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Professional Exy (All For The Game), Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, it's Everest's birthday, pro!Neil, pro!andrew, they have feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23187148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marimimi14/pseuds/Marimimi14
Summary: Neil and Andrew never really celebrate their birthday. Maybe it's different when it's Everest's birthday.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: Andrew and Neil Family's Adventures [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654528
Comments: 8
Kudos: 184





	Birthday Cake

“It’s Everest’s birthday tomorrow.” Andrew said one night as they were sitting in bed. Neil was watching tv and Andrew was reading his book.  
“I know.” Neil replied not looking away from the screen. “We bought him new running shoes last weekend.”

They had an away game last Friday and they went to a sports store before coming back home. The student who worked there almost had a heart attack we he saw them in his department. He tried to help them, but it was hard when Neil knew way much about it than the guy trying his hardest. It didn’t help that he was a little intimidated by the fact that they were two of the best exy players in the NEL.

Neil finally chose a brand that he liked and left Andrew to choose the design. After all these years, Neil still didn’t really care about fashion.

Once they got home, they hid the bag. They didn’t wrap the shoebox; the plastic bag of the store would do the trick.

“Was there something else on your mind?” Neil asked turning his head to look at Andrew.

It was unlikely that Andrew simply wanted to make that statement.

“Maybe we should get a cake or something.” Andrew finally said. He closed his book and looked up at Neil.

Neil nodded pensively. They both didn’t really celebrate their birthday. They didn’t have good memories associated with them and Neil had two, kind of. But tomorrow was Everest’s 15 birthday. They could do better than just a pair of shoes. It was during the week so it’s not like they could invite Everest’s friends and throw him a party, but they could at least get him a cake.

“Yeah. I have a meeting until 3:00 PM tomorrow. I can pick up a cake after.” Neil said.

Andrew looked at Neil without replying to his statement about the cake.

“Yes or no?” Andrew asked  
“Yes.” Neil said as he turned the tv off.

Andrew held Neil’s chin. His grip firm and reassuring. Andrew leaned forward and pressed his lips against Neil’s. Neil’s hands went up and tangled in Andrew’s hair. The kiss grew heated in a matter of seconds. Neil let out a quiet moan as Andrew deepened the kiss. Andrew replying with a deep groan of his own.

Andrew pulled away as Neil was about to ask another yes or no question. Andrew didn’t let go of Neil’s chin and Neil’s hands stayed in Andrew’s hair. They were both panting, trying to catch their breath.

“Go to sleep. We have practice tomorrow.” Andrew said when he got back the control of his breathing.

Neil let out a scoff. He knew they were both hard. He knew it had been a while since they’ve done anything. Taking care of the kids took most of the energy they had left after practice. But Andrew had a point. It was already late, and they had a long day tomorrow.

“I guess it’s a yes on the cake.” Neil said as he settled in bed.  
“Shut up.” Andrew mumbled as he turned off his bedside light.

He also settled in bed and scouted closer to Neil so he could wrap his arm loosely around his waist. A long time ago, touching someone else while he slept would have been at the end of his priority list. It would have put him in a state of distress. Now, Andrew was more unsettled when he woke up and couldn’t feel Neil next to him.

“Good night to you too.” Neil said. He pressed a kiss to Andrew’s temple.

The next morning, Neil woke up first and went on his usual run. He made sure to squeeze Andrew’s shoulder before getting out of bed. It was his signal to let him know he was getting up. A way to wake up the blond a little and not send him into a panic when he opened his eyes and found the bed empty. The only sign Neil got was a groan that Andrew let out as he turned away in bed and went back to sleep.

When Neil came back, he found Andrew in the kitchen with the kids as they ate breakfast.

“Good morning.” He said. He gave Andrew a grateful smile when he pushed a mug of coffee his way.

Juniper and Everest replied to his good morning. Both around a mouthful of cereals. Neil smiled as he took a sip of his coffee. Andrew rolled his eyes and told them to empty their mouth before speaking.

After they were done eating, Everest and Juniper scrambled to the bathroom to brush their teeth. They had the habit of taking their time eating and almost being late to catch their buses afterward.

“See you later.” Everest said as he was almost out of the door.  
“Bye, dad! Bye, pop!” Juniper exclaimed as she followed her brother.

She had started to call Neil dad and Andrew pop a few weeks ago. At first, she called them both dads, but she thought it was confusing and she didn’t like calling Andrew other dad. So, she went with pop. She explained to them the other night at dinner that Neil felt like dad and Andrew felt like pop. Andrew never said it out loud, but he liked it. Everest still called them by their names, and they reassured him that it was ok.

Andrew and Neil finished their coffees and they got ready for practice. They arrived at the gym at the same time as the rest of the team and they started their usual routine. Andrew could tell that Neil was annoyed that they wouldn’t go to the court today.

“Junkie.” He whispered in Neil’s ear as he passed behind him to go and take a sip of water.

Neil looked up at him with a grin and continued his weightlifting sequence.

“Ok good work everyone! That’s it for today!” Their coach exclaimed a few hours later. “Josten, don’t forget your meeting with the PR department.” He said as the striker went past him to go in the locker room.

Neil nodded to his coach. Indicating that he hadn’t forgotten. He took a quick shower and changed back into comfortable clothes.

“I’ll be at home around 3:45 PM.” Neil said to Andrew as he was getting to leave.

Andrew didn’t reply, but he shrugged. To everyone else it looked like “See if I care.” but Neil knew it meant “Ok see you at home.”.

Neil went to his meeting where a bunch of people dressed in suits and ties told him firmly that he needed to keep his temper in check during interviews. Neil nodded, told everyone that yes, he understood. Everything he needed to say to get out of here as soon as possible. When he stepped out of their office, he knew damn well he would do nothing of what he just said and will continue to do as he pleased. He didn’t dwell that much over it and climbed in his car. He had a cake to pick up.

Neil stopped at a bakery a few streets away from their house. The pastry chef welcomed him warmly and asked him what he was looking for. Neil chose a double chocolate cake. He wasn’t a big fan of chocolate and sweets himself, but the rest of his family was.

“Special occasion?” The chef asked as he was finishing the transaction on his cash register.  
“It’s my son’s birthday.” Neil replied with a smile, indulging the small talk. Mostly because it gave him an excuse to talk about Everest.

The chef smiled at that. He opened the box with the cake and picked up a piping bag. Neil looked at him with a frown. He thought they were done here. He watched as the chef wrote happy birthday on the cake with white frosting. “What’s your son’s name?” He asked without looking up at Neil.

“Everest.” Neil said the smile back on his face. 

The chef finished the job by writing Everest’s name and adding an exclamation point at the end. He closed the box and handed it to Neil. “I hope he likes it.” He said.

Neil thanked him and left with the cake secured in his hands. He arrived home a few minutes before the kids would be back from school. Andrew was in the kitchen already starting on dinner.

“I got the cake.” Neil said lifting the box in the air to show Andrew.

Andrew lifted his eyes up from whatever he was stirring in a pot to look at the box and then at Neil. He grunted in answer and Neil put the box on the counter with a laugh. He went to work straight away, helping Andrew and doing everything he told him to do.

“We're back!” They heard Everest’s voice before they could see the kids.

“Wow. What’s the occasion?” Everest asked when he got to the kitchen, Juniper on his heels.

Neil rolled his eyes and gave him a playful smile. They tried to cook every night, but it was rarely as elaborate as what Andrew was making right now.

“You’ll know soon enough. Got get started on your homework, we’ll eat in an hour.” Andrew said.

The kids laughed. Juniper went around the counter and gave Neil a quick hug. She went to Andrew and lifted her hand. Andrew understood her intention and gave her a high five, the corners of his lips a little tugged up. Everest was already in his room when Juniper exited the kitchen to go in hers. Neil and Andrew continued to work in silence. When dinner was almost ready the kitchen smelled so good. Neil was almost salivating at the thought of eating it. It was much better than whatever they used to eat in college. Or even whatever he used to eat during his first two years on a pro team and Andrew had been on another team. They heard the kids making their way down the hall and finally coming back in the kitchen.

“Here. Set the table would you.” Neil said as he gave them the plates and utensils.

After a few finishing touches, they were sitting around the table and ready to eat. Everest and Juniper couldn’t stop telling them that it was good and complimenting Andrew on his cooking skills. Then Juniper changed the subject and started to talk about her day. Everest joined in. Telling them how someone almost started a fire during his science lab. When the plates were empty and Neil took it back to the counter, he came back with the box. He set in front of Everest. The later looking up at him in confusion. Neil opened up the box and took out the cake.

Everest looked at the cake without saying a word for a few seconds.

“You remembered.” He whispered, looking up at Andrew and Neil.  
“Yes. We did.” Andrew said.  
“Happy birthday Everest.” Neil said gently with a smile.

Everest gave them a tentative smile, trying to keep his emotions in check.

“Happy birthday Everest! Stay right here I have something for you!” Juniper exclaimed.

She jumped out of her chair and darted back in her bedroom. She came back a minute later with a piece of paper in her hands. She gave it to him. It was a birthday card.

“I did it during my art class today. I just drew some pictures because I didn’t want the others to read over my shoulders.” Juniper explained as her brother turned the card in his hands.  
“Thanks, Jun. I like it.” Everest said with a smile.  
“Wait, I’m not done. I wanted to thank you for everything you did for me since you know…” She didn’t finish her sentence and Everest nodded, letting her know he understood what she meant. “Thank you for always giving me choice and caring about what I think. Thank you because now we have dad and pop.” She continued looking quickly at Andrew and Neil before turning back to Everest. “Thank you for being the best brother ever even if sometimes you’re annoying.” She finished with a laugh.  
“Thank you, Juniper. You’re the best little sister ever.” He said. Everest leaned in his chair so he could give Juniper a side hug. Juniper squeezed his shoulders back.  
“How about we cut that cake?” Neil asked when he was sure the moment between the siblings was over.

They both exclaimed their excitement before Neil could even finish his sentence properly. Everyone beside Neil ate a big slice of cake. Neil still ate a small one, in honour of Everest’s birthday. When the cake was mostly gone, Andrew got up and came back with the bag they had talked about the night before.

“Happy birthday.” He said as he gave it to Everest.

Everest opened the bag and took out a shoebox. He recognized the brand name and looked up at his parents with wide eyes. They both nudged him gently to open the box. Everest did and stared at the shoes for another few seconds. Another cocktail of emotions showing on his face.

“It’s perfect.” He said under his breath.

He took the pair out of the box and turned the shoes in his hand. Looking at them under all their stitches. Juniper let out an awed wow. She liked the colour very much.

“I’m totally wearing them when we go on our run this weekend.” Everest said looking at Neil with a wide smile.  
“Yeah, I was expecting that. Make sure to wear them before that. Otherwise, you’ll hurt yourself.” Neil warned him.  
“Thank you! For everything!” Everest exclaimed. Fierce gratitude written all over his face.  
“You’re welcome.” Andrew told him. “Now, both of you help us with the dishes.” He added.

His statement was welcomed with a few protests, but mainly with laughter. Juniper and Everest got out of their chair and made their way to the kitchen. Each holding the rest of the plates they used for the cake. Neil and Andrew exchanged a look. As far as birthday went, they both considered this one a big success.

**Author's Note:**

> It's Everest's first birthday in his new family. I hope you liked it! Thanks again for reading guys!


End file.
